Currently, approximately 1.7 million Americans use wheelchairs or scooters for assisted mobility in their homes and communities (LaPlante 2000). Many of these individuals use manual wheelchairs, which are less expensive than electric wheelchairs and provide mobility in a seated position. However, standing is an important ability that has many physical and psychological benefits, including reduced osteoporosis and muscle spasticity, increased independence in work and social environments, and the ability to look at people at eye level when having a conversation (Pronk et al. 2012). Standing also allows a user to have greater ability while at home or at work. For instance, a wheelchair user who can stand can reach higher kitchen cabinets, change light bulbs, and perform other activities that require a higher reach.